


whisper love

by winterheats



Series: spooky [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: College AU, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, halloween party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: In which Harley Quinn and the Goddess of the Moon cross paths.





	whisper love

**Author's Note:**

> \- title taken from sunmi's "full moon"  
> \- wroooooow ok so this is my first f/f fic and i'm dumb for having made it smut BUT pls bare with me i'm trying to not be such a meninist fic writer jksfhsd hope u enjoy ;3;  
> \- also its 12 am as i'm publishing this and i barely proofread before posting hehe sorry we die with our typos and grammatical errors like men !

This year would mark Seulgi's first time attending a Halloween party during her years at university. She wasn’t necessarily the type to go to parties, let alone themed ones, but her roommate, Wendy, insisted she go with her to one this year. 

"Okay, wow. This is our third year being roommates and only now do I discover that you're really good at makeup?"

Seulgi paused her makeup and turned around to look at Wendy who, to her surprise, was dressed in a black cloak and a No-Face mask on. "That's what you're going as?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

Seulgi let out a small laugh. "No, not at all. It's just that, since you were the one who wanted to go to this party so bad, I would've expected you to have...I don't know? Put a little more effort into your costume?"

"What's wrong with No-Face?" Seulgi was sure Wendy was pouting under the mask.

"Nothing at all! I just thought you'd go all sexy-cat-costume on me or something."

Wendy takes off the mask. "I would have honestly loved to, but I don't know if you've seen me lately." She points to her face.

Seulgi turns to her little corner of makeup on her desk and pulls out various foundation bottles and bronzer palettes. "I have some makeup if you want? I'm pretty sure I could color match you just fine."

"It's fine. I don't like putting on makeup on when I'm breaking out anyway." Seulgi understood. Wendy was the type of person who was blessed with clear skin; however, it would take a lot of stress for her skin to break out, and recently, Wendy's had to study for three exams in one week. It all clicked to Seulgi now, that Wendy wanted to go to this party as a means of finally letting loose after all the stress she endured.

“Alright. Give me about a couple more minutes to finish getting ready.”

 

The Halloween party they were attending was being held at some local club near their university. It was open to everyone, but the special catch for university students was that with proof of ID, they wouldn’t have to pay for an entry fee and would be offered drinks at a discounted price. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go check my makeup in the restroom real quick,” Seulgi said to Wendy upon the two of them having entered the room. The ceiling was pretty high for a night club, and hung everywhere were black and orange party streamers as well as fake streams of dust. A couple people and their costumes stood out to her. She spotted a Ronald McDonald talking to a Colonel Sanders, a Harry Potter taking a selfie with a LINE character and a Chucky, as well as a red Teletubby and Maleficient. The music they could hear from outside was much clearer, and not to mention, what felt like a hundred more times louder from the inside. Lights were flashing everywhere, different glimpses of people’s faces and body parts coming into view as the light shined on them.

It was only eleven and the place was already packed. Having reached the restrooms, Seulgi was shocked to see that small line that had already formed. She made her way past the girls in line, hoping no one wouldn’t mistake her for cutting. 

When Seulgi made it in front of a mirror, she began analyzing her makeup. The outer crease of her eyes were smudged black and heavily lined. She smudged blue eyeshadow below her left eye and red under the other eye, matching the colors of the sprayed on blue and red on her side ponytails. Right over her right cheekbone, she placed a blue sticker in the shape of a heart. To complete the look, her lips were a bright shade of red, complimenting the red and blue eyeshadow that was evident on her face and hair. 

“You look hot,” said a voice next to her. Next to Seulgi stood a girl wearing a long light violet dress that had a gradient effect towards the lower half. The v of the dress on her chest was decorated with an elaborate design that was also around her waist. Her hair was dark and long, ending right above her waist. Over her head she wore a huge heart shaped crown that was decorated with two pink tassels and plastic jewels all over. The girl’s face was round, a set of big brown eyes looking back at her. 

“Thanks,” was all Seulgi could muster nervously. Fifteen minutes hadn’t even passed by since she arrived and someone was already complimenting her. Seulgi wasn’t used to this kind of attention, but she found it to be energizing and empowering. She felt so emboldened that she winked right before waving with her fingers and walking away. 

“Should I have asked for her number or something? Or would that have just been too desperate? Fuck.” Seulgi didn’t have any intention of hooking up with anyone tonight but the pretty girl’s complement had her suddenly feeling like maybe that was exactly what she wanted to get out of tonight. 

Once finally in the crowd, Seulgi let herself get lost in the music and the dancing bodies around her. Her graceful movements went back and forth between body rolls and hip swaying with her arms in the air. She moved along with the bodies next to her to the loud music blasting from the huge speakers. As she let her body start to take control for once rather than her mind, Seulgi could feel all her worries fade away from her mind.

 

Having fully immersed herself into the music and everything around her, Seulgi grew tired after a couple songs, though it felt like forever for her.

Seulgi made her way out of the crowd when suddenly a pair of hands grab her wrist. She’s filled with anxiety until she sees that the source of the hands turn out to be the girl from the restroom. She immediately lets go of Seulgi’s hand as soon as they make eye contact. “Sorry. I just, I wanted to dance with you.”

How could Seulgi resist that voice, those eyes, that face. “Okay,” is all she says. 

The girl now holding Seulgi’s hand, leading them back into the crowd, turns around and smiles at Seulgi. “I’m Joy.”

Seulgi’s seen a ton of pretty girls in her twenty-one years of living, but Joy, there was just something about her. “Seulgi,” she says. 

Joy starts dancing first, holding both of Seulgi’s hands in hers. Seulgi joins soon after, matching the pace of her movements with Joy’s. They start off dancing in front of each other, hands intertwined. Hips swaying, arms being pulled back and forth, even a little twirl from Seulgi, the two of them get lost in their own little world. 

Seulgi has her eyes closed when she feels Joy’s presence behind her, a familiar pair of arms sliding around her waist soon after. Seulgi leans back towards Joy’s body and continues swaying her hips. 

At some point, Seulgi has one hand on Joy’s and the other placed on the taller’s neck. Her skin is soft, and thanks to their extremely close proximity, Seulgi could smell the scent of her perfume. She could feel the excitement and arousal in her increase, slight chills spreading over her body at the thought of doing more.

Seulgi didn’t even have time to debate over the idea when she suddenly felt a hot breath against her ear, getting barely close enough for the set of lips to make contact with her skin. “Do you wanna get out of here?” The sweet, high pitched voice that Seulgi associated Joy with had gone, replaced by a deeper, more lustful voice. “Yes,” Seulgi groaned out, and soon after Joy was pulling on her hand, leading the two of them out of the crowd.

The rush to get out of the room was a blur to Seulgi. One minute she was pressed up against the prettiest girl she’s ever laid her eyes on and the next minute, her back’s against a wall with a set of soft lips trailing sloppy kisses down her neck. 

Wanting to feel Joy’s lips on her how, Seulgi gently placed the palms of her hands on Joy’s cheeks and brought her face before hers, letting her eyes drink up the look on Joy’s face, full of want and desire, before kissing her once and for all. 

The kiss, soft and gentle at first, quickly changed pace, their tongues colliding against each other. Feeling extremely aroused and itching to pleasure Joy, Seulgi slowly shifts her body. Joy reads her body language and switches positions with Seulgi so that now she was the one with her back against the wall. 

Seulgi takes control at this point. She places hard kisses over Joy’s neck, some of them take longer than the other as she lets her mouth and tongue linger on different spots of her skin. With her right hand holding her weight against the wall, Seulgi’s left hand finds its way down the v of Joy’s dress. Her fingers slip pass Joy’s bra, and begins lightly squeezing her breast, alternating movements in her grip.

“Fuck,” Joy whimpers, her voice a soft moan. Seulgi moves her lips back onto Joy’s, slipping her tongue right into the other’s mouth. Their bodies are pressed roughly against each other, bodies moving up and down. 

Seulgi goes a step further and moves her kisses down Joy’s chest. She looks up at Joy, flashing her most innocent gaze and not breaking eye contact as she slides the shoulder of Joy’s dress and bra strap down, before her nipple a light lick. Joy flinches and arches her back in response. Seulgi proceeds to suck on her breast, fondling the other breast with her hand. 

In attempt to switch things up, Seulgi slides her hand from Joy’s breast over her dress down to her crotch. She starts rubbing the sensitive area, but stops as she realizes the dress is a bit thick, prompting her to fold the material into her hand, bringing the hem of Joy’s dress higher up. 

She’s still licking circles around Joy’s nipple, and she struggles to bring Joy’s dress all the way up. Joy acknowledges the event with a slight giggle, causing Seulgi to feel red in the face and ears. Her makeup wouldn’t have shown it either way. 

Wanting to turn Joy’s giggles into moans, Seulgi crouched down in a squatting position and brought Joy’s dress up. In the way that Joy’s body stiffened, Seulgi knew she caught her by surprise. Joy held the ends of her dress up as Seulgi spread her legs apart. She was nervous but a rush of excitement overcame her, causing Seulgi to bring Joy’s underwear down to her ankles. Joy hurriedly lets the piece of garment slip down her one leg after stepping out of it and spreads her legs again. 

Seulgi brings her face close to Joy’s thigh and kisses it softly. Leaving her cheek rested upon Joy’s inner thigh, she looks up at her. “Look at me, baby,” she says, barely audible, before gripping a single ass cheek to help maintain her balance. 

Once Joy’s looking at Seulgi through hooded eyes, Seulgi kisses her inner thigh once more, maintaining their eye contact. Joy’s breathing is heavy and Seulgi know she’s anticipating. Positioning her mouth only a couple centimeters away from Joy’s entrance, Seulgi exhales lightly and slowly. Joy arches her back again. “Such a fucking tease,” Seulgi hears Joy mutter under a deep exhale. 

“Well then,” Seulgi says right before her tongue makes contact with Joy’s heat. With all the teasing and foreplay Seulgi’s performed on Joy, she isn’t surprised when the journey her tongue repeatedly makes up and down Joy’s folds isn’t a difficult one. 

It’s been awhile since Seulgi’s gone down on a girl but in this moment she swears Joy’s body is the sweetest. Joy’s body reacts in a series of back arches, high pitched moans and tight grips onto Seulgi’s hair. 

Seulgi alternates between tongue fucking Joy, kissing between her folds, and sucking on her clit. In the midst of all that she manages to whisper how good Joy tastes and how pretty she is. Everything about Joy is pretty, her body, her smile, her face, her voice, the way she’s coming undone right on front of her. Seulgi’s honestly hoping she gets to see her pretty face again soon, outside of all the makeup and costumes and loud club music. 

“God, right there,” Joy whines. She’s close, Seulgi can feel it in Joy’s legs. She herself feels like her legs are about to give out any moment now so she decides to speed things up. Her mouth works faster and harder, delivering quick but gentle strokes with her tongue. Both her hands have found its way to Joy’s breasts, fondling on each in her hand, and Seulgi can feel Joy melting under her touch. 

Joy’s whimpers turn into moans, growing louder and higher in pitch. Seulgi continues eating her out and holds onto Joy’s hips as she starts to come, her body trembling as she rides out her orgasm. 

Joy lets herself slouch back against the wall. She gives herself time to catch her breath, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her dress. Meanwhile, Seulgi gets up and she feels her legs shaking from having been squatting for so long, but the feeling vanishes soon after (she’s thankful that the past version of herself decided to put in the extra effort to work on her squats at the gym these past few weeks).

Standing straight up, Joy drops her arm on top of Seulgi’s shoulders and gives her a slow kiss on the lips, her lips lingering on Seulgi’s bottom lip for a while, before breaking apart. They look at each other for a while, taking in the sight of the other’s face, extremely sweaty, hair a mess, makeup a bit out of place. Only giggles escape their mouths after the awkward silence of gazes. “I was supposed to be the who ate you out. Fuck,” Joy laughs. She buries her head in the crook of Seulgi’s neck, hiding her embarrassment. 

Seulgi’s still at a loss for words after everything that’s just happened, so she just stands there. She pats the back of Joy’s head and of course, her hair is extremely soft. Seulgi pauses when she realizes Joy’s crown is gone. “Huh?” Joy asks while bringing her head up.

Seulgi sees the fallen crown on the ground. She dusts it off and places it on Joy’s head. “Pretty,” is all she says. 

“What?” Joy says between another giggle. 

“This entire night I’d been meaning to tell you how pretty you are.” 

Joy kisses her one more time and although Seulgi isn't one for extremely cheesy reactions and expressions, she swears that right now she’s on Cloud 9.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
